Spicy Candy
SpicyCandy is a boss in Freak Fortress 2. He is based off of the one, the only, Co-Owner of DISC FF, SpicyCandy. SpicyCandy started as a child born in the little country of Cambodia. He had a family of 7 but the other siblings had to be put down as they were inferior compared to the great leader. His parents soon taught him the way of the dragon and he became known as GenjiCandy. As with all teenagers with angst, Spicy later changed his name to SpicyCandy to show his resentment with his parents. Which brings us to current day where SpicyCandy is ruling spreme! '' Abilities Rage: It's raining Spicy Candies! *SpicyCandy throws flaming lolipops in a large circle around him. These lolipops have a lingering fire effect that sticks to the player. The lolipops will kill anyone instantly that stays in the aoe for more than a few seconds. When the rage is activated, a special voice line is heard (look in the quotes section for more info). Main Attack: Knife Right Click: Brave-Jump Tips for playing as SpicyCandy *Get as close to as many players as you can when about to rage. *SpicyCandy uses a spy model, which means you will be screwed by default. Use your brave jumps frequently, but do not become too predictable. *The rage is overpowered if used by a smart guy, which are hard to come by so be thankful. *Pray that the lolipops hit people in the aoe or else you will be crying your life away wishing you had played a different boss. Tips for playing against SpicyCandy *Deal as much damage as you possibly can from a safe distance. Spicy Candy in his natural™ habitat goes for the closest player to ravenously maim them with his knife. Ample distance is a must when fighting this monster. *SpicyCandy is alright. His speed is adequate so he has the proper mechanism to chase anyone down, but that doesn't mean backstabs aren't a viable strategy. Lets be honest who even jumps anymore? *The lolipop rage will get spies that are located behind Spicy Candy, so be wary. *Call in the real SpicyCandy and get the fucker playing hale banned. Quotes *''"Excuse me sir, this is a Christian server.''" - '''SpicyCandy's intro sound *''"(Some sort of Weaboo music? needs proper citation.)" - SpicyCandy's intro song'' *''"Ai Ya!" - Backstab1'' *''"You bitch, get over here!" - Backstab2'' *''"Reeeeeeeee!" - Backstab3'' *''"Errr" - Jump1'' *''"Uhh" - Jump2'' *''"Wooo" - Jump3'' *''"Woah" - Jump4'' *''"HaHa! Gotem." - KillSound1'' *''"Suck my ass." - KillSound2'' *''"Sit the FUCK down, kid." - KillSound3'' *''"(Some sort of George Lopez sounding song? needs proper citation.)" - LastManStanding'' *''"Alright, what the FUCK was that?" - Lose1'' *''"*random keyboard mashing* Piece of shit!" - Lose2'' *''"Time to cash in your bad boy points." - Rage1'' *''"Alright its time to take off your pants" - Rage2'' *''"Alright who the fuck made all these hambats?" - Rage3'' *''"Victory screech... *random shrieking on mic*" - VictorySound1'' *''"Spicy one, server zero." - VictorySound2'' Trivia *SpicyCandy's boss model is made by his best friend in the whole world, TzKet-Death. *His best friend forever also made this wiki page to commemorate him! :D *He uses a heavily modified spy model with assets made by scratch. *His head texture is off by one pixel and annoys TzKet-Death quite a lot but oh well.. *He is one of the few bosses not based off of any fictional character. He shares this attribute with Gabe Newell and Amish Bull. *He is the second most legendary ass eater in the galaxy. The first being the king of sexy homos himself, FawfulRoach. *He is the second strongest freak known to man, the first being Enzo @ SexyAussie *He actually inserted his fingers 2.5 inches deep inside my anus Kronk Category:Bosses